Saharan Empire
General Information The authority in the West Continent. People Emperors * Juander * Haicyen Saharan†Chapter 1051 - strongest emperor in history Empress * Basara * Aria† * Marie Princes # First Prince Roland # Second Prince Dulandal # Third Prince Benoit # Fourth Prince Edan Five Pillars # Kyle Chapter 702 - moves only according to the emperor's orders.Chapter 1074 # Guard Captain Bain Chapter 728 | All the five pillars were named in Chapter 809. - is the emperor's shadow. # Magician King Goldhit # Grandmaster Zikfrector Chapter 809 - acted as the imperial guardian. He knows more about the secrets of the imperial family than the emperor. Chapter 1077 # Armored Cavalryman Chensler - is the only imperial knight among the Five Pillars and loyal to the Emperor. Dukes * Sky King Rigal† Chapter 784 - one of the Seven Dukes. Duke Rigal died by Piaro's Pounding Mortar when he and the Air Force invaded Bairan, followed by a heavy fight with Grid. * Spear Saint Rachel - one of the Seven Dukes * Sword Duke Limit† - one of the Seven Dukes. Duke Limit died by Grid's sword, as Grid explored the Abyss with Resh and Coke, and Limit interferes. * Immortal King Grenhal - one of the Seven Dukes * Beast King Morse - one of the Seven Dukes * Drunk Duke Diworth† - one of the Seven Dukes. Duke Diworth died by Piaro's sickle when he ignores the other Dukes' warning and attacks Grid during the expedition to the ruins of the war god. * Golden Crown Basara - one of the Seven Dukes before she became empress when Emperor Juander died. * Duke GuardianChapter 783 - merchant Muto had a fortunate encounter with the duke during a quest and started to sell things to the empire through the duke. * Great Swordsman Piaro - was once the pillar of the then Nine Dukes. Marquis * Fulbas Chapter 1006 * AileenChapters 1074 and 1077 - belongs to the Empress faction. Escaped from the Saharan imperial household's army. * Borell†Chapter 1090 - Great Magician Earls * Chirita Chapter 267 * Lisha Chapter 728 - is the head of the empire's intelligence agency. * Baget Chapter 1012 * Silva Chapter 1037? * Asmophel Chapter 1041 - was an earl of the empire before he was taken by Grid. Viscount * AlbertChapter 796 * Dellua† Chapter 1006 * DonutChapter 1077 Count * Collina† Chapter 1006 Baron * ButinChapter 213 * ZebraChapter 237 Knights * Resh - is a player and become the exclusive knight of Dulandal, the 2nd imperial prince. * Bell - is a senior knight under Dulandal. * LanfordChapter 1071 - is an old man. He representes the army of the Basara family. Others * Jean Chapter 735 - is a teacher. He gave up on teaching Fourth Prince Edan. * BiplonzChapter 1074 - is the the chief guard of the Abyss. Only the emperor and the grandmaster know Biplonz's identity. * Velmont / VermontChapter 1074 - is the chancellor, reports to the emperor. * CranChapter 1077 - is a lord of unknown rank. Because of the false report on the Gran Canyon's bridges, he was sentenced to death. Organizations Guilds * Immortal Guild - once Military * Red Knights * Neo Red KnightsChapter 1074 | It was mentioned in the chapter as a distinguishable unit. The Neo Red Knights should punish the Red Knights. - is a distinct entity from the Red Knights. There are the Red Knights and the Neo Red Knights as a unit at the same time. * Black Knights * Air Force - is the army under the Sky King Rigal which consisted of 5,000 griffons and 300 wyverns and served as the vanguard of the empire. They were annihilated by Grid when they invaded Bairan. * Twilight Spearmen Chapter 1005 - is the elite army, knights, under the Spear Saint Rachel. * Blue Sky Riders - is the army under 4th Prince Edan who rides the strongest vehicle in the empire. * Rose Knights Chapter 796 - knights under Empress Marie's command * Imperial KnightsChapter 1074 - are the emperor's knights. They only carries out the emperor's will. * Imperial Guards Chapter 1071 - is an army guarding the capital Titan. * Duchy Armies - every Duke has his own army. The armies are not allowed to enter the imperial capital Titan. * Viscount Donut's Engineering UnitChapter 1077 * Intelligence AgencyChapter 728, 971, 1000, 1012 | An more often alternate term is intelligence network for intelligence agency. - spans the entire continent with an intelligence network. Only in the Overgeared Kingdom is the information network weak. * Saharan Imperial Household's ArmyChapter 1076 - is managed by the imperial family. * Red LegionChapter 1076 - is a historical unit of the founding emperor. Just like the Red Knights in today's empire, they wore black mithril armor with red energy. Locations Communities * Titan - is the capital of Saharan Empire. It was chosen because there is the only black mithril mine on the continent.Chapters 237 and 1074 * Galest Chapter 1003 - was the largest port city responsible for the empire's economyChapter 1003 and gateway to the Red Sea.Chapter 1008 * Tiphon Chapter 1040 - the territory of Duke Diworth. Landmarks * Tower of Eternity Chapter 782 - is the residence of Goldhit. * Tower of SunChapter 800 - the Master, Borell?, is also a Magician King? * Ballua RiverChapter 1071 - downstream, 4th Prince Edan tried to capture Rachel. * Thallen DamChapter 1077 - collapsed through the Valhalla kingdom. It feeds an unnamed river. Fields * Elkas SwampChapter 1077 - is below the Thallen Dam. * Gran CanyonChapter 1077 - the bridges crossing the canyon are very old and no army can cross them. * Mount TeriChapter 1077 * Delpito ForestChapter 1077 Dungeons * Abyss DungeonChapter 1061 - is the worst dungeon in the history of the empire. It is a very bloody place that held only the top political leaders who rebelled against the imperial family or tried to overthrow the empire. Relationships Vassal Kingdoms * Fold Kingdom - during the founding of the Overgeared Kingdom, the representative from the kingdom noticed the strength of the soldiers then was forced to submit to the Overgeared Kingdom. * Gauss Kingdom * Glaucian Kingdom * Violet Kingdom * Murray Kingdom * Haken Kingdom * Belto Kingdom * Ark Kingdom * Eternal Kingdom * Rotemon Kingdom * Ultina Kingdom * * Ally * Overgeared Kingdom - became allies when Basara became empress. Truce * Overgeared Kingdom - Emperor Juander declared truce to Overgeared Kingdom when the latter sent troops to the empire's borders while it was defending against the Undefeated King's descendant. By defending the Evil Eyes village, the Overgeared Kingdom has not only ended the truce as agreed, but is officially at war with the Saharan Empire. * Valhalla Kingdom - in order for the Overgeared Kingdom to accept the proposed truce, the empire asked for truce from Valhalla Kingdom to prove the empire will not invade it. At the end of the truce with the Overgeared Kingdom, this truce also ended. Hostile * Overgeared Kingdom - after the expiration of the truce, the empire attacked Overgeared Kingdom in Reidan. But the war calmed down after the discovery of the Ruins of the War God on an island in the Red Sea. * Valhalla Kingdom - assists the traitor Marquis Aileen against the imperial army. Notes * The labels for Aria and Marie are different korean words for empress. Aria is the official empress, while Marie is only an imperial concubine, one level below empress Aria. Chapter 1079 Category:Affiliations Category:Locations Category:West Continent Category:West Continent Empires Category:Needs more details